Transportation of animals from one location to another location is often achieved by a trailer that is towed by a truck. Trailers that are large enough to transport several animals most often have addition space to store equipment associated with the care and use of such animals. In the transpiration of multiple animals, It has been found that the stability of the trailer is enhanced when a uniform weight distribution of the animals occurs and more particularly when ramped stalls as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,985 are created in the trailer. In a trailer with ramped stalls, animals are sequentially placed in the trailer through a rear door and moved to a stall where a gate that is pivotally attached to one side wall is rotated and secured to a second wall. Animals may be loaded into the trailer until all of the stalls in the trailer are filled and the rear door thereafter closed. Once a destination is reached and it is desired to unload an animal, the rear door is opened and an animal must thereafter back out of the trailer as there is not enough space for an animal to turn around. Since the animal can not see where it is stepping, an animal is often under stress and as a result the animal can become agitated. Over a period of time an animal may become accustom to this type loading procedure but an animal may never completely overcome the stress associate in backing out of a trailer. This type trailer arrangement is deemed undesirable should the rear door become damaged and unable to be opened by an operator. Fortunately, trailers may be equipped with a second door that is located adjacent a first or front stall. Unfortunately, this second door is only accessible to the front stall and while it is possible to remove an animal from this front stall animals in adjacent stalls can not exit through this second door as the dividers can not be moved a sufficient  distance as an animal blocks the pivotal rotation necessary for a second animal to exit from the second stall through such second door. 
It has been suggested that the stress caused by backing back an animal off a trailer could be solved through the use of a swivel tongue arrangement such as included in a trailer manufactured by Tongue Twisters. While the swivel tongue arrangement would allow an animal to be removed from the trailer by walking forward, it requires an operator to rotate the trailer with respect to the hitch while animals located in the trailer and this alone may induce stress in the animal. In addition, the swivel structure adds significant structural weight to the trailer. 